


The Corrupted in the Skies (Abandoned)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Corruption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Panic, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), THERE WERE NO OTHER RANBOO FICS SO I MADE ONE MYSELF, Temporary Character Death, respawning mechanics, they just don't die forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A long time ago, a child was stranded in the sky.Currently, Eret just wants to get home and falls into the sky.And he's glad he didTHIS WORK IS ABANDONED! I'M NOT UPDATING IT!I couldn't continue it since I wrote it's lore before Ranboo was in the SMP. I now have canon SMP Ranboo lore so I'm letting go of this one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Ranboo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), cuz that's weird
Comments: 29
Kudos: 493





	1. Stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Scarlet! I've only seen one other Ranboo centric fic and I live for any Ranboo content, so here we are. The 'Corrupted' tag will make sense in later chapters I swear-
> 
> Have fun!

_He wonders what it’ll be like to teleport to a new world. His first win in the Sky and he was supposed to go to a new map once the sun went down, right? It still amazed him how they let a six-year-old into the games. He’s glad the training paid off in the end. He chuckled as he remembered all the pissed spectators as he stabbed the last person. They all were sooooo mad that they lost to a kid like him. They were long gone now, he’s glad they are._

_He likes being alone._

_He shut his eyes as the sun went down, just like his brother said. He waited for the rainbow - no he was_ **_not_ ** _a nerd for picking the one closest to his name, thank you - glass box to appear, encasing him just like when he first arrived on this map. He waited for the golden helmet and iron sword to spawn in his hands._

_But it never did, and suddenly he no longer liked being alone._

* * *

Losing something you love hurts. Losing something you love that you worked hard for hurts a lot. But losing something you betrayed everyone to love hurts even more. Eret knew that hurt well. He had betrayed his nation for the power of being king. He grew to love being king! But, he could never stop the guilt that would haunt him whenever he passed by the walls of L’manberg. 

He got over it and continued ruling. He then watched as Wilbur and Tommy were thrown out of L'manberg with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Watched as Schlatt became a tyrannical president. Watched as Tubbo was encased in a box. Watched as Technoblade fired two fireworks right into Tubbo’s chest. Watched as the pigman turned with a manic look in his eyes as he lowered the crossbow towards the crowd. Watched as the crown he used to call his own was put onto George’s head. Watched as Schlatt died right in front of everyone. Watched as Technoblade built withers, yelling in favor of anarchy. Watched as Wilbur blew up the only place he had left.

And then it was all washed away by tears. Tears?

Eret blinked away the tears and looked around him. A dark oak forest spread over hills and hills. He looked up and saw a starry sky. Mobs must be spawning soon… He checked to see if he had his communicator, nope. His bag with all of his stuff wasn’t there either. He didn’t even have armor on. How the hell did he unknowingly end up crying in the middle of a forest? He looked himself over for injuries and realized he was wearing a hoodie with a suit jacket on over. Ahh, right he was just coming back from a formal meeting with Tubbo about rebuilding. He sighed, how the hell is he going to get home with no ways of communication, no clue where he is, and mobs spawning? Maybe he could just jump off a high cliff and respawn back home? He didn’t have anything to lose anyway. The only problem now was finding a cliff to jump off of. He decided to climb the trees and start walking on top of the thick leaves.

It was a good plan, up until his vision started going red. It started as spots here and there, growing into his peripheral just being red. He took off his glasses so everything wasn’t as dark and realized just how red his vision had gotten. Not only was his peripheral cloudy and red, all of his vision had a red tinge. The hell is happening?

He spotted a cliff and sighed. Finally, he could respawn and get home. As he jumped down from the trees and walked forward he realized maybe he was too far away from spawn. There, right before the edge of the cliff, was the world border. How far did he wander? Guess that made his red vision make sense. He tiredly walked to the world border and realized that meant he couldn’t jump off the cliff. Guess it’s good world borders cause damage.

Eret stuck his hand through the blue wall and waited for the pain. But it never came. Confused, he stepped right through the border and looked around. How is he not dead? He blinked and realized that now the red vision was gone. He looked down the edge and realized that he was standing right above the void. He stumbled back, right through the border, red vision coming back. How to fuck is he freely passing through the world border? He took a deep breath and walked back through.

He stared down at the black void and wondered if void death was really as painful as Dream said it was. He really needed to get home. So, he walked forward and fell.

  
  


And fell,

  
  


_and fell,_

  
  


**_and fell,_ **

  
  
  


until he landed in water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	2. Aegis

_ He had no clue how long he'd been stranded when woke up in a glass box.  _

_ His breath started going uneven as he came to the realization that he was on another map other than his first, Aegis. He remembered how his brother told him all the names, but he only remembered the one. Maybe it would’ve been better if he did remember because now he was on a different map. _

_ Below him were the spawn islands, which had one visible chest and a stone spike right next to it. The cave opening had an iron bar blocking him from seeing what was in it. He glanced over to the mid-island and saw huge spikes surrounding the place. Chests must be up top with all the good loot.  _

_ He felt at his head and realized that the golden helmet he had was the one he had on Aegis. The little nicks and dents were still there, and he could feel the iron sword he cherished so much in a sheath on his hip. The hell happened that caused him to finally get to a new map? And more importantly, would he get back to Aegis? _

_ When all the other spawn islands filled with people, a timer started and the word ‘TRIBUTE’ appeared. He laughed, guess that’s the name. He felt the ground under his feet drop and he aimed to land for the chest. He quickly opened it and took some iron leggings and boots, as well as some stone to build with. He jumped down into the cave and opened the next chest, a shirt and eggs. He climbed back up and started bridging to the middle island. Maybe if he wins this game he could go home again? _

_ He felt a searing pain in his side - oh so pain was still muffled - and turned to come face to face with a person. He watched as they went into another swing, but he kicked them in the stomach and slashed at their chest. They didn’t have a chestplate or boots, he could win this. He quickly comboed them off the map and watched as they fell. They didn’t bleed, so they must be respawning without injury transfer. He felt his stab wound and realized that he  _ **_was_ ** _ bleeding. Frick. That meant that every other person in the Sky had injury transfer off except for him.  _

_ He learned about injury transfer as part of his training. His brother would talk about it a lot. How respawning would normally transfer injuries, just giving the player another chance at life. It’d heal most of it but still give the pain and keep serious wounds. Blood loss counted as a serious wound, meaning that to tell the difference was just to see if someone was bleeding or not. He was taught about how the Game Masters could turn it off for the people in the Sky so that they could continue fighting until they were forced to take a break.  _

_ But now it was off for him, and that meant he’d have to live with all the pain from this game for the next few days. While his adrenaline was still running in his favor, he made his way to the next chest and thanked whatever gods were watching over him that it had gapples and regeneration potions. He ate and splashed the potion on the floor then looked if there was anything else in the chest. The diamond sword was worse than his iron one. And a diamond chestplate, perfect! He put that one too and continued up the mountain. _

_ He spotted groups of people fighting one another in front of the giant spikes, right next to a chest. He ran over to them and waited for the perfect time to strike. When he found it he jumped down and stabbed one of the people right through their neck. He then cleaned the other person, stabbing them as well. He checked the refill timer and saw that the chest wasn’t even opened yet and looked through it. A power five bow, arrows, and enderpearls. He quickly looted and looked over the pearls in his hands. The bluish-green orbs glowed in his hands and he was really excited to use them. He checked his communicator and saw that there was only one person left. He swiftly made his way over to the middle chests just as they refilled. He opened the chests and got a player tracker and diamond boots. _

_ He followed the compass to one of the spawn islands, where a person was standing there, also checking a player tracker. They were kitted out in diamond chestplate and leggings and was also holding a diamond sword. He notched his bow and started taking shots at the enemy. He walked forward as they ran for cover. He carefully walked over the crudely made wooden bridge and took out his sword. The two of them took stab after stab at each other, and when they were close enough to the edge his enemy took out a fishing rod. He’s been warned against staying away from the void and rods, but now the enemy took one hit at him and he was sent off the edge. He quickly took out the enderpearls and threw them back onto the platform. He ignored the pain that burst on his right arm and stabbed the opponent through the chest. He saw a giant, gold ‘VICTORY’ appear over his vision as the person disappeared in a puff of white smoke. As he stood, he finally felt the horrible pain on his right hand and looked it over. As he felt himself getting teleported he started crying. _

_ His hand was slowly turning the same color as an enderman. _

* * *

Water?! The fuck?!

Eret quickly sat up in the small water pool he was in and looked around. He was sitting in a small man-made water pool and a fireplace was right next to him. He got up and walked towards the fireplace, welcoming the heat. Maybe he should have just let himself get killed by mobs, maybe then he wouldn’t be here. Once he was warm enough he stood up and then immediately fell into a hole. Two chests were in the hole as well as a crafting table and a furnace. He ran his fingers over the furnace and saw the dusk come off. Weird, the chests look like they’d been polished but the furnace is dusty. He climbed up the stairs and saw the water again. He then realized that the night sky was  _ way  _ too big. He rushed up to the edge of the platform he was on and looked down. He saw a starry void stare back at him, threatening him without looking harmful. He looked forward and saw a magnificent sight.

Ruins. Beautiful, old ruins. Andesite steps led to a cyan terracotta arch, an opening to the inside of the ruins. A dark prismarine roof was on top of the ruins, a large amount of the roof seemed to have holes in it. Other sections had parts of stone of oak wood replacing. A large part of it was replaced entirely by cobblestone. Parts of the smooth stone accents seemed to have crumbed to the floor and broken off. The roof was held up by acacia log pillars. A majority of the pillars were broken, oak wood, or stone but it was obvious they were meant to be acacia. Eret’s eyes then drifted to the right side of the ruins and saw fire.

He then heard a scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO uuuuhhh Ranboo got added to the DreamSMP today? YAY IM SO HAPPY FOR HIM! Anyways look, angst.

_ He never really understood why it had to be him. _

_ He understood that sometimes bad things happen for no reason. He gets that sometimes those bad things last a long time. But why did it have to be like this? Why was he the one that had to be stranded on a map? Why was he the one that got so severely affected by enderpearls? Why was he the one that wasn't able to speak whenever he saw people on his monthly - was it monthly? How many days were in a month? He couldn’t remember - trips to other maps.  _

_ It frustrated him to no end when he started forgetting. It started with little things, such as what type of wood his house was made out of or how long it took to eat dinner with his family. But then it got worse and worse. He couldn’t remember his friends, his favorite games, what he did in his spare time. He cried so hard that his head was fuzzy in the morning when he realized he couldn’t remember the face of his brother. He thinks it’s the enderpearl’s fault. _

_ Ender corruption was a weird thing. It only happened to certain people and even then it only happened with injury transfer on and after a long period of time. He thinks that some people could be obscenely sensitive to it, basically being told from a young age not to go anywhere near ender items. Maybe that’s why when he used the pearl his hand started turning black. Maybe he just lost the genetic lottery, and now his life was riding on the one thing that hurt him. Over the passing… years? Probably years, that he’d been stranded on Aegis he’s had to use enderpearls five times. He could remember each time. Wait no, he could remember the pain. He’d forgotten some of the times, most likely just accidentally falling off the islands. He knew being ender-sensitive was something he was warned about. He couldn’t remember why though. Maybe his brother was ender-sensitve but more mildly than his? Anyways, using enderpearls hurt like hell but they were really necessary to have on him at all times. He could live through the pain and the corruption if he stayed alive. But, sometimes he’d look at his ruined right side and think that… maybe dying could’ve been the better option. _

_ He’d only heard about endermen in books, pictures were even rarer to find. But he remembers the horror when he looked at his reflection in an iron bucket and saw the void black skin he now had on his face. He also remembers that his brother was scared of them. Something about not being able to see what he’s hitting at night, he couldn’t remember clearly enough. Endermen must be monsters if his brother was scared of them. His brother was strong and brave. _

_ Does that mean he’s a monster now? _

* * *

The scream sounded so pained that Eret couldn’t help but quickly run over and look for the person. He sprinted down the cobblestone bridge from where he was and ran towards the fire, deciding to stick to the sides and not go into the burning ruins. He quickly ran across another stone bridge when the screaming stopped. Not good at all. He then saw an enderpearl get thrown out of the ruins, right in front of the entrance. He saw a person appear where the pearl landed and then they immediately started screaming again, clutching their eyes. He quickly made his way to the screaming person and tapped their shoulder. The person looked back to Eret, backing away once they saw him, and suddenly he wanted to jump back off the islands he was now standing on.

The person’s eyes were different colors, one a bright red and the other a green. Eret could see the bits of blue in the person’s green eye that meant it wasn’t a normal eye. It was an eye of ender that had grown into someone’s socket. He could tell the whites of the person’s eyes were just lighter versions of the color of their eyes. Put what terrified him to the core was the pitch black skin with the side of the eye of ender. The right side of their hair was also a dark black. Almost like this person was part enderman… wait, ender corruption?

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” Eret said, before coughing. There was way too much smoke in the air.

The person seemed to weigh their options before they spoke, “Follow.”

Eret was led two floating islands away from the fire and over a wooden bridge. He could hear the weezing and stumbling of the person leading him. He was very ready to catch them if they fell. As the person made it onto the island they fell to the ground with a sigh.

“Open, find something helps,” they said as they pointed to a polished chest.

Eret glances at the person before opening the chest and seeing a bunch of random loot in it. There were regeneration potions though. So he grabbed two and showed them to the person. They made grabby hands for the potions, like a little kid but they’re taller than he is so they couldn’t be… He gave them over and watched as they crushed the potions, One in their mouth and the other on themselves.

“Uh, what’s your name?” He asks after a couple minutes of silence, “I’m Eret.”

They look at him with a pained expression, “Ranboo.” Then Ranboo passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for the very late chapter. Anyways did you see how I accidentally predicted Ranboo would have memory loss? Pretty cool right!

_Ranboo was lonely._

_That’s nothing new to him though. He watched as the flowy clouds that filled his vision turned into images. Ah, so he was dreaming. He looked at the scenes with a now peaked interest. This was the best chance he got at figuring out his memories. He guesses that they’re somewhere, just deep in the back of his mind._

_He saw himself when he was smaller, not as tall. It was right after his first fight out of Aegis, based on how his hair was still blonde and his hand just got corrupted. Gods, these dreams were always so confusing on what they gave back. His younger self came back with only his sword and his helmet. Maybe this was when he started talking to himself._

_Younger him cried as he looked over the map, “please I just want to go home…” Younger him stood up and took off his helmet. A wave of knowing fell over Ranboo as he watched himself stab into the golden helmet. If he was forced to be the best might as well make it official. He knew at the time that it wasn’t a good idea, that he would get stabbed in the head if he did this. But maybe that would be a good way to die. That is if he permanently dies. With a crown on his head that he made himself._

_The feelings were always there in these dreams. The pain and triumph._ **_The loneliness_ ** _. Sometimes he hates dreaming. But it was the only way to get his memories back. Shame he’ll just forget them again._

 _As those words came to his mind he was brought to a new area, but this was bad. A completely different place, one not in the sky. There was no white void he had to worry about, no spawn islands, no Aegis._ **_Bad._ ** _He watched as people surrounded him. A person with sunglasses hiding eyes of sorrow and regret. A woman with the kindest smile he will ever see. A man with fox ears and a face that screamed ‘don’t leave me’. A kid - around his age, how did he know that? - putting on a false front of courage while holding the world on his shoulders. Another kid, smile shifted in mischief but always sticking by the first boy no matter what._

_And he wasn’t alone, he was finally not alone._

_But this is a dream._

* * *

Eret at least thinks Ranboo passed out. His breathing slowed and his heart rate went down, but his eyes stayed open. Eret took a closer look and realized, oh shit, he doesn’t have eyelids!

He’d never seen a person with this bad of ender corruption. He thought he had it bad, but this kid’s was so much worse. How did he know Ranboo was a kid? Ranboo was _way_ too tall to be a kid, but Eret could still tell that he was. Not to mention the kid was wearing slacks, a red tie, and a white button-up. The illusion of formality was broken by the black and white sneakers the kid had on his feet.

He felt a cool sensation fall onto him and he realized it was raining. Weird, they’re high enough in the sky that it should be snowing. He looked behind him to the ruins and saw that the rain was now putting out the fire. Looking back at the kid, Eret saw as the raindrops hit his ender-side sizzled and burned his skin. Panicking, he carefully put his arms under Ranboo and picked him up, he was scarily light. Eret quickly walked into the cave on the island they were on to be met with the exact same cave he accidentally fell in.

He laid the kid against the stone walls and waited for the rain to stop. When the patter outside came to an end he got up and looked back at the kid, still sound asleep with small, circular burns on his face and arms. Eret walked out of the cave and into the bright sun. He walked back across the bridge and towards the area Ranboo teleported to. He looked down and saw the black, green, and red in the dirt. It wasn’t even washed away by the rain. So, definitely corruption. Does that mean that the eyes were new? Eret lifted his hand up to his face, eyes always hurt the most.

He looked at the temple, now with another hole in the roof from the fire. He walked through the arches and saw only one chest with a crown and an iron sword on top of it. He felt the sharp sword and the shiny crown. He saw the small stones in it, redstone and emeralds from what he could tell. The crown was dented, and the cuts that held the gems were old and didn’t look professional. Now that Eret looked closer, the entire crown was hastily made. The spikes weren’t completely straight and were bent inwards. Eret turned the crown over and saw Galactic writings of ‘Protection 4, Unbreaking Five’. Ah, so this is actually a golden helmet broken to look like a crown.

Eret took the crown and sword back with him to the island he left Ranboo on. As he walked he looked over the sword. A standard iron sword with Galactic inscriptions, meaning it was also enchanted. The Galactic read ‘Sharpness Two’, guess this explains why the kid didn’t have a weapon on him.

Eret arrived at the floating island Ranboo was at and walked back down the staircase just in time to see the kid screaming, clutching his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	5. Green and Red Like the Crown on His Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow these are some angsty first chapters huh? Ran isn't doing too good.

Ranboo squinted open(? His eyes didn’t feel closed) his eyes just to immediately close them again. OOoh, that hurts. Why did closing his eyes feel weird? They felt closed but also open? He put his hand to his right side and felt the small burns on his cheek. Must’ve been water that did that, but why do his eyes hurt? Well, might as well get it over with. Ranboo opened his eyes and let out a scream.

He fell to his knees as he clawed at his eyes, trying to rub off something that wasn’t there. But SOMETHING must be doing this to him WHATEVER IT WAS HE DIDN’T CARE JUST FIX HIS EYES. His hands were wet but he had no clue what. It was unbearable to open his eyes and he’d bet it’d hurt even more to strain his eyes to see. His throat went hoarse and he just wanted it to be over. PLEASE just be over. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t think. PLEASE JUST-

Cold hands covered his and he was thrown back to the present. WHO!? HOW?! He threw himself back and hissed when his back hit freezing stone. His hands reached for any kind of weapon he had on him but as soon as they left his eyes burned. He let out another raspy scream as he tried his best to stand and face the opponent. He clumsily held his fists in front of him as he squeezed his eyes shut. Were they shut? They didn’t feel shut but his vision was gone? He was vulnerable as hell but he would never go down without a fight.

Begging for his life wasn’t an option either. He could barely stand not to mention forcing words out - Ranboo - Maybe he could run to the stairs if he was in one of the islands, the problem would be getting across the bridge. And the person must -  _ Ranboo _ \- be in front of him so if he ran as fast as he could he could knock them over. Yeah, that’s a good idea! So he just needs to -  **Ranboo** \- Who was calling his name?

“My name’s Eret, I helped you yesterday. I’m going to put something over your eyes, tell me if it helps the pain.” Eret, that’s a name. Was it considered a weird name? Ranboo hadn’t heard one other than his own and…  _ him _ . To be fair he thinks people said both of their names were weird but he still didn’t really know for sure.

He felt pressure glide on the sides of his face, stopping at the bridge of his nose and his ears. Glasses? He slowly opened his eyes and only slightly winced. The burning was almost gone, a small tingling sensation still there but no more pain. He looked up to the person, Eret. He saw a familiar figure, guess that makes sense if he told Eret his name.

He watched as Eret’s hands pulled back and stayed in his view

“Better?” they asked. Ranboo noticed the glowing white eyes Eret had. A comforting glow, but an off putting white. It was weird to see. But, familiar. Like the two of them were similar in ways Ranboo couldn’t think of right now. Huh, his head is very fuzzy.

“Kid, can you see me?” Oh right, Eret was asking questions.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I can see you,” Ranboo responded. Wow he sounded dumb. Is this the first time he’s talked to a person in like, a year? How long is a year? WOW, his memory is horrible. Hmm, maybe he should get some regen pots if that’s how bad it hurts when he takes off the glasses. Would help with the burning.

“I think there’s some in the chest up the stairs,” Eret said. Oh, he must’ve been talking aloud again.

“Okay. That’d help. Yeah, that’ll help.” Ranboo tried to stand up on his legs only to come crashing down without the wall to lean on. Eret quickly ran over to grab him. Oh, they probably hated him if they were already doing this much for him. Wait how did Eret even get here?

“Ranboo we’re going to walk together upstairs. I’m not going to let you fall.”

He shifted his weight from one foot to another as Eret wrapped their arm around his shoulder to keep him steady. He stumbled and leaned into Eret at times but he would get the hang of walking in no time. His muscle memory was the only type of memory he didn’t immediately forget. In fact, he was actually quite fast at learning new ways of acting. His brain must be compensating or something.

Soon enough, the two of them were next to the top chest and Ranboo went to get regen only to be gently pushed down in a sitting position by Eret. He crossed his legs and Eret opened the chest.

“You can barely walk,” they said, “I’m not letting you do anything straining when you have to wear sunglasses to see.”

“How’d you even know to put them on me? I mean yeah your eyes are all glowy and stuff but it’s not like mine are like yours. Mine are like, gray? I think that’s what they are. They’re kinda green and blue. Yeah, my eyes are gray. They don’t glow like yours either.” Ranboo rambled. The sunglasses were helping though so Ranboo didn’t really care how Eret knew to use them.

Eret looked back at him with a confused look on their face. They gave Ranboo the regen pot and he crushed it in his hand. He applied the potion to his hurting spots. He reached for his eyes only for Eret to reach out and grab his wrist.

“It’s going to hurt if you apply it directly to your eyes. You have to apply it around,” they said.

“Ah, I was just going to close my eyes and do it so…”

Eret’s eyes widened when he said that, “Ranboo when you said your eyes were gray you weren’t joking were you?” Ranboo tilted his head as Eret’s face got serious, “Your eyes aren’t gray Ranboo. They’re green and red. You don’t have eyelids either.”

Ranboo slowly lifted a hand to his eyes and felt the top of his socket, no eyelid. He ignored the shaking and pain that slowly crept on his eyes. He ignored the green and red liquid that fell down his face. He ignored how Eret tried to stop him from reaching up to his head. Where’s his crown? He gripped his hair. Where’s his crown? Where’s his crown? Please, he needs his crown. Where is it?

He saw a glimmer of enchanted gold be brought out of Eret’s bag and placed on his head. His hands clung onto the crown for a minute like it was his lifeline. Taking his hands off his crown, he shuffled the sunglasses down his nose - THAT HURTS STOP - and flipped them to show the reflective side. He gazed at the pair of eyes that stared back at him. 

**Green and red like the crown on his head.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	6. Sorry

Sorry, I'm discontinuing this. It's become a hassle to stay in the story now that I've got actual plot to work with. This was made before Ranboo was on the SMP and I don't feel right continuing it after him joining it! I will make other works about Ranboo, but not this one. It'll stay up tho!


End file.
